


who needs heterosexuality when you've got nico di angelo?

by cosetties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Gay For You, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosetties/pseuds/cosetties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astuteness isn't quite Percy's forte, so it's no wonder he gets his big gay epiphany when he's giving Nico head for the not-so-first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who needs heterosexuality when you've got nico di angelo?

**Author's Note:**

> i think my fics have stopped making sense wow what is this pairing doing to me

Percy will never win an award for his astuteness, and he’s fine with that, he really is. He’s bad at picking up signals from potential significant others, gets himself into potentially life-threatening situations without thinking them through, and lacks the ability to figure out whom he can sass and whom he can’t. It’s earned him a good head-thwacking once or twice from people who don’t realize that killing his brain cells isn’t going to work in their favor any time soon, thank you very much.

In light of all this, it’s no wonder Percy gets his big gay epiphany when he’s sucking Nico di Angelo’s dick on his rickety camp bed. Look, it had to happen eventually, and better late than when he’s married to a nice half-blood girl with two-point-five kids and a white picket fence. There’d always been some disconnect between getting off with Nico and actually _liking_  getting off with Nico, so when it hits, it kind of bowls him over, just a little. Just enough for him to stop his ministrations on Nico’s cock, which sucks, now that he’s veered off the well-trodden path of heterosexuality with wild abandon. Or doesn’t suck. 

“Why are you  _stopping?”_ Nico groans. His grip on the back of Percy’s head loosens, and he rearranges their bodies until they’re at eye level, Percy hovering over him. “You’ve been distracted all day. Is this because of Piper and Annabeth?”

Nico’s so thin he could break under Percy’s weight, so Percy slumps over next to him. The bed barely offers enough room for them to lie side by side, and his arm dangles off, fingers trailing on the floor. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t mind that my ex-girlfriend is having a wild lesbian love affair with Piper. She’s a perfectly nice girl.”

“Right.” Nico doesn’t sound too convinced, fingering the edges of the skull-and-crossbones poster plastered above his bed. A cliché, he’d explained to Percy, but if the campers have already made up their minds about Nico, there’s no harm in playing into their preconceived notions. “But when ‘perfectly nice’ is having regular sex with someone you’re not over…”

Nico’s eyes meet Percy’s, and he’s just a little bit on the gorgeous side, Percy thinks. He’ll never grace the covers of magazines, but he’s got this latent beauty that speaks to Percy more, somehow. It sneaks up on him, and he likes being caught off guard, likes the way his breath hitches in his throat when he realizes that Nico’s hair, teased to messiness, falls in just the right way across his forehead or how years of fighting for his life have actually given his arms some definition. He’s skinny and is still learning how to navigate in his growing body, but everything about him is so undeniably  _Nico_  that it works, a messy collection of teenage awkwardness that fits together like a puzzle. 

“I’m over her.”  _I have you_ , Percy wants to say. He doesn’t, though. He’s not an idiot. Nico’s still figuring out what he wants out of life, and if he needs a guiding hand for now, Percy’s happy to help. They’re friends of a sort, and if being the go-to guy in camp entails the occasional wank with Camp Half-Blood’s most brooding camper, it just goes with the job.

And alright, Nico had stopped being a casual fuck a long time ago. If Percy’s being honest to himself, the big gay epiphany hadn’t been brought on by the fact that he liked sucking dick as much as the fact that he liked sucking Nico’s dick in particular. Problem is, Nico could be straight for all Percy knows. A mouth or hand is still the same no matter whom it’s attached to. It’s all very typical teenage angst.

“Then why did you stop? You never hesitate.”

Percy rolls over so that he’s facing Nico, their hard angles fitting together. Annabeth hadn’t exactly been soft either—years of running away from monsters will do that to a girl—but Percy prefers this. He’s grown accustomed to the way Nico’s sharp hipbones cut into his flesh, the pressure of Nico’s chest rising against his own. The move to wrap his arms around Nico is tentative—if there’s one thing Nico will never grow accustomed to, it’s casual touch—but Percy moves steadily until he’s locked Nico in an embrace. The other boy tenses immediately. 

“Maybe—maybe we could talk instead. We never talk anymore,” says Percy.

Nico snorts. “You’ve known me since I was ten. There’s not much you don’t know already, and we’ve  _never_  talked.”

The casual rejection hits somewhere deep in Percy’s chest, and gods, he’d known it would hurt, had known the fact but had never guessed that the reality would amplify the tightness in his heart. Nico may want intimacy, but he doesn’t need Percy Jackson attached to the deal.

It’s so screwed up, how Percy would have given anything for Nico to leave him alone when they first met, and how their roles are reversed now. He’s having a long and serious Talk with Aphrodite the next time she deems it necessary to visit camp and bug Annabeth about treating her daughter right.

“You’re so—“ Percy hisses. “ _Di immortales_ , Nico, I’m trying to work through a life-changing revelation here, and you’re killing my vibe.”

“Do you even think about what’s coming out of your mouth, or do you just string words together in the hopes that they’ll somehow make sense?”

“I don’t think I’m straight,” Percy blurts out. His muscles stiffen, and he braces himself for Nico’s reaction. If it’s possible, Nico pales even more, and he shoots away from Percy as if burned.  

“You’re screwing with me. Shit, did you just have your gay epiphany while you were sucking my dick?

“Look, I understand if you’re not, and you want to end this…“

Nico laughs, bordering on hysterical. His eyes are manic, and he’s motioning with his hands when he says, “If I’m not…what the fuck, Percy Jackson, you choose now—“

That sentence probably has an ending saved up somewhere in Nico’s head, but Percy isn’t hearing it anytime soon. Nico crashes their lips together, and his next words are swallowed up in Percy’s mouth. Nico hasn’t quite mastered the art of shaving regularly yet—Hades and Nico have never fostered the kind of father-son relationship that encompasses the passing on of knowledge as mundane as  _shaving_ —and his stubble grazes Percy’s chin. Percy’s neck is getting a crick from their position on the bed, and their knees knock together, but okay, he’s kissing Nico in a decidedly not straight kind of way, and taking the road less traveled has never felt so good.

“We should probably talk about this,” Percy manages to gasp out between kisses. “I take it you’re not completely heterosexual either?”

It may be the most unnecessary question under the sun, but he feels the need to clarify. He can already hear Annabeth making fun of how slow he is, but his love life seems to be working out just fine, so who’s laughing now?

“I have been in love with you since we first met, you’re not allowed to talk now.”

Percy swallows thickly. “You were ten years old.”

“So? Ten-year-olds have feelings too.” Nico plants a kiss on Percy’s throat, nips at the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Percy’s not very astute at all, because if he were, they’d have done this much sooner. Adding feelings to the mix has only increased their franticness, and it’s almost scary how much Percy wants to mix himself with Nico, until they’re both joined together to create something worth more than its individual parts.  

Percy threads his fingers through Nico’s hair. The kid needs a haircut, but Percy will berate him later, when his messy locks don’t serve as a convenient anchor for Percy’s hands. “I guess I was kind of a stud back then, fighting off a manticore for your viewing pleasure. Did you like my big sword?”

“You’re  _terrible_  at this, holy shit.”

But Percy figures he can’t be too terrible. The next time Nico kisses him, Percy swears he’s smiling—a genuine, wide smile—against his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yooo come talk to me on [tumblr](http://straightnico.tumblr.com/)


End file.
